sonic_art_assets_dvdfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario
Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Sochi 2014 is a cross-over sports/party video game for the Wii U and is the fourth installment of the Mario & Sonic series. It was first announced by Satoru Iwata on Nintendo Direct on 17 May 2013, as the second out of the three titles of Sega and Nintendo's exclusive collaboration, the first being Sonic Lost World and the third being Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric/''Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal. It is also the first game in the series published by Nintendo outside of Japan and South Korea rather than Sega, who published the first three games. Gameplay 'Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Sochi 2014' features sixteen events, including a wide variety of Olympic winter sports, including skiing, snowboarding, bobsledding, pairs figure skating and curling. Players have to use both the GamePad and the Wii Remote Plus, depending on the event in question. Curling, for example, requires players to draw lines on the GamePad's screen. The game also includes special events set in the world of 'Mario & Sonic, in which characters have special abilities not possible in the real world. Mixed events that combine sports like skiing, snowboarding and bobsledding in one race, are available. Figure skating can now be performed with two characters on the same team, working simultaneously. Artworks '''Team Mario: Renders 3D MarioartSochi.png|Mario LuigiartSochi.png|Luigi PeachartSochi.png|Princess Peach DaisyartSochi.png|Princess Daisy YoshiartSochi.png|Yoshi DKartSochi.png|Donkey Kong WarioartSochi.png|Wario WaluigiartSochi.png|Waluigi 'Team Sonic: Renders 3D' SonicartSochi.png|Sonic the Hedgehog TailsartSochi.png|Miles "Tails" Prower AmyartSochi.png|Amy Rose BlazeartSochi.png|Blaze the Cat KnucklesartSochi.png|Knuckles the Echidna SilverartSochi.png|Silver the Hedgehog ShadowartSochi.png|Shadow the Hedgehog VectorartSochi.png|Vector the Crocodile Characters 'Team Mario' *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Wario *Waluigi *Bowser Jr. *Bowser 'Team Sonic' *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Blaze the Cat *Knuckles the Echidna *Silver the Hedgehog *Shadow the Hedgehog *Vector the Crocodile *Metal Sonic *Dr. Eggman 'The Other Friends' *Toad *Cream the Rabbit *Charmy Bee *Omochao *Chao 'Rivals' *Birdo *Lakitu *Kamek *King Boo *Dry Bowser *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Espio the Chameleon *Jet the Hawk *Dr. Eggman Nega Events 'Olympic Events' *Alpine Skiing Downhill *Ski Jumping Large Hill *Freestyle Skiing Moguls *Freestyle Ski Cross *Biathlon *Snowboard Parallel Giant Slalom *Snowboard Slopestyle *Snowboard Cross *Speed Skating 500m *Short Track 1000m *Figure Skating Singles *Figure Skating Pairs *Skeleton *4-Man Bobsleigh *Ice Hockey *Curling 'Dream Events' *Winter Sports Champion Race *Groove Pipe Snowboard *Figure Skating Spectacular *Roller Coaster Bobsleigh *Snow Day Street Hockey *Hole In One Curling *Snowball Scrimmage *Bullet Bill Sledge Race Sounds Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games/Sound Editing/Voices Unused Voices Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games/Unused Voices Videos 'Team Mario: Voice Sounds' Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games - Mario Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games - Luigi Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games - Princess Peach Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games - Princess Daisy Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games - Yoshi Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games - Donkey Kong Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games - Wario Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games - Waluigi Voice Sound 'Team Sonic: Voice Sounds' Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games - Sonic the Hedgehog Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games - Miles Tails Prower Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games - Amy Rose Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games - Blaze the Cat Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games - Knuckles the Echidna Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games - Silver the Hedgehog Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games - Shadow the Hedgehog Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games - Vector the Crocodile Voice Sound Voice Sounds Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games/Voice Sounds Category:Mario Games Category:Sonic Games Category:Super Mario Bros. Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Games Category:Mario & Sonic Games Category:Super Mario Bros. Games & Sonic the Hedgehog Games Category:Super Mario Bros. & Sonic the Hedgehog Games